Wild Force: The Power Of The Pink Horse
by BlackVeilBridesIsMyLife
Summary: Lily Green was a normal 15 year old girl attending boarding but all that changed when she was given the power of the Pink Wild Force Ranger. As Lily battles the orgs with the other rangers all she wants is to go back to the life that she once had. But for Lily she may never return to the life she once knew.
1. The Pink Wild Force Ranger

_**Alright this another Power Ranger story that involves an OC Character her name is Lily May Green and she's the pink ranger from Wild Force until Jungle Fury. She plays guitar and writes songs and she has a horse named Blackjack. She's 15 in Wild Force and I'm not sure who her love interest is going to be yet. She lives with her mother and Step-dad during the summer but she attends boarding school during the year. **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Lily and her family **_

_**Wild Force: The Power of the Pink Horse **_

_**Chapter 1: The Pink Wild Force Ranger **_

There's another world inside of me

That you may never see

There're secrets in this life

That I can't hide

Somewhere in this darkness

There's a light that I can't find

Maybe it's too far away…

Or maybe I'm just blind…

Lily ran down the streets of Turtle Cove to get to her job at the little diner that she worked at while listening to When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down. Lily said to herself, "Great day to get lost on a trail ride." Lily's phone went off with a text message and when the name Goat Face popped up she just locked her phone and mumbled, "I don't have time for you today or ever. Why did you even have to meet Mom?"

Lily got to the diner and ripped her earbuds out of her ears and shoved her phone and ipod into her backpack and then walked in. Her boss Heather then said, "Lily. What took you so long?"

Lily softly sighed and then said, "I got lost on the trail ride I went on and then had to rush and get changed. Sorry that I'm so late."

Heather looked at Lily and said "It's fine Lil. Just get started on your section of tables." Lily nodded and put her backpack in the normal area that she kept it and put her cellphone in her pocket and then walked over to the first table that had two girls and two boys.

"I'm Lily I'm going to be your server today. Can I start you out with something to drink?"

The girl with blonde hair was straighter then hers said, "I'll just have a coffee." Lily nodded and wrote it down on her pad the next girl said, "I'll have an apple juice." Lily nodded and then the two boys said at the same time, "Coke."

Lily then said, "Alright let me make sure I have everything right. We have one coffee, one apple juice, and two cokes."

The girl with short black hair said, "That's right." Lily fixed her glasses and then said, "Alright I'll be back with your drinks in a minute and come back for your order's." Lily then walked to the back and got and then her phone buzzed as her friend Belle walked in and said, "Hey Lil. Isn't that your phone?"

"Yeah."

Belle then said, "Want me to tell you what it says?"

Lily replied, "Yeah if you could."

Belle grabbed Lily's phone out of her pocket and said, "It's from your mother. She says that when your step father texts you she expects you to answer."

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Thanks Belle."

Belle put Lily's phone back into her pocket and Lily brought the drinks out and to the table and put them with the right person and said, "Alright. Do you need a few minutes or are you ready?"

The girl with blonde hair said, "We need a couple of minutes."

Lily nodded and said, "Alright be back in a few."

~*Wild-Force*~

After Lily got off of her shift at the diner she went back to the boarding school she was attending and got changed into a pink sweater, ripped skinny jeans, and her favorite boots. She quickly put on all her earrings, her necklace, and bracelet. She then grabbed her guitar and song writing book and walked to her favorite place to write songs and play guitar.

She opened her book to the page she was writing and sang, "I've been by myself for too long. Afraid of things yet to come. But one thing that keeps me focused is the faith I have in myself and what I believe that I can do. I may not take me anywhere but I have a hope in the future and a belief in my past."

As Lily continued to work on the song that she was working on when the people she served at the diner said, "Lily Green?"

Lily looked up and said, "Yeah. Wait I served you at the dinner. What do you want?"

The girl with short hair said, "Do you have a ball with an animal inside it?"

Lily grabbed her keychain and said, "Yeah my Dad gave it to me. Said I would know what to do with it when the time came. Whatever that means."

The blonde haired girl said, "You'll need to come with us."

Lily then said, "I'm not going anywhere with you. I have no idea who you are and if my stepdad finds out I probably won't be able to come back next."

The girl with short hair said, "Hey it's okay I'm Alyssa. The girl next to me is Taylor and the two guys are Max and Danny."

Lily nodded and said, "Okay."

Danny then said, "Can you come with us?"

Lily thought about it and then said, "Sure thing. If there's anything I love more than my horse it's pissing Goat face off."

Lily put her guitar in its case with the song book and then walked with the other's.

~*Wild-Force*~

As they got onto the Animarium Lily said, "Woah! What is this place?"

Alyssa said, "This is the Animarium. Come on."

As they got to the center of the place a lady came out of the fountain and said, "Welcome to the Animarium Lily. I'm Princess Shayla."

Lily softly replied, "Hi."

She then sad, "You have the pink horse zord and will be the ink wild force ranger." Lily then was handed a pink vest and a cell phone. The princess then said, "I know that you attend boarding school so you'll stay there but on the call for the rangers."

Lily nodded and said, "I'm so sorry but I've got to dash or the girl care taker will be angry."

Lily then left and started the walked to her dorm.

~*Wild-Force*~

Later that night Lily was laying in her bed in her dorm that she shared with her friend Ashley. She was looking at her wild morpher when she her the door creak open and immediately pretended to be asleep.

If the supervisor found out that she was still awake she would be grounded for a month because the lady never liked Lily just like her stepdad did.

In the process of pretending to be asleep she did fall asleep and her last though was of the battles that were yet to come.


	2. AN

Hey everybody I know that I haven't been updating for a while but I have a reason for it. It's not a very good reason but it's a reason. I've been basically playing games on my PS3 and re-reading my Harry Potter books and of course hanging out with my boyfriend. But I have some news. All of my stories are going on hold while I work on Harry Potter stories. Be on the look out for my first story in the Muggle-Born Siblings Saga The Magic Within. It evolves my Characters of Abigail and Michael Carson. They are a year apart so the first story will only have a little bit of Michael and there mother Cassandra. I have a poll up so please take the time to vote of whether or not Abbie should be on the HufflePuff Qudditch team


End file.
